Modern methods of beryllium extraction from the minerals mentioned above, in particular, from ore and concentrates, all exclusively use the pyrometallurgical method at high temperature. Processing of the beryllium-containing ore can be accomplished in several ways: (a) Melting with alkalis; (b) Sintering, with sodium fluorosilicate in different variations; (c) Chlorination (using chlorine gas) with charcoal at a temperature of approximately 800° C.; (d) Roasting the concentrate at a temperature of 1400-1500° C. (US method); (e) Melting-cooling in an electric furnace at 1600-1650° C.
Disadvantages of beryllium extraction by the pyrometallurgical production method include: release of harmful toxic gases, high energy costs, and need for fire-resistant materials, all of which are not economically or environmentally beneficial.
With regard to this, there is presently a great urgency to develop new technologies for processing beryllium-containing raw materials by hydrochemical method and to search for new effective active reagents tor extracting beryllium minerals that are difficult to dissolve.